Madam Mayor and Her Go-To Girl
by HardcoreEvilRegal
Summary: Small AU Swan Queen...ish. Emma Swan has a surprise for Madam Mayor. (Decided to make this a series. So there will be more one shots added.)
1. Merry Christmas, Madam Mayor

**Disclaimer**: I do not own these characters, nor do I own anything from the show. Although, this episode made me wish that I did. I just have crazy ideas. So shoot me if I wanna write them down!

**Side Not**e: This is the secret santa fic I had to write for Killerelephants on the Swan Queen Boards. Can anyone imagine how nervous I was having to write for her? Anyways, hope you enjoy it. Btw, this is AU.

* * *

Emma Swan stood back to gaze at the decorated office, a small smile on her lips as she nodded her head in satisfaction. Multi-colored lights were strung around the border of the large room, twinkling happily and throwing colors across the floor. Icicle lights adorned the fireplace, the lights of the fire turning the white lights to orange. A Christmas tree stood in the corner, decorated beautifully with silver tinsel, blue lights and ornaments of every shape and color. Random little Christmas trinkets were displayed in certain areas of the office and Emma felt rather proud of herself. If the room didn't give the feeling of Christmas spirit, she didn't know what would. Not that Emma had actually been a big fan of Christmas most of her life; at least, not until now. Her boss was one stickler of a woman and this would piss her off greatly. Basically, this was Emma's Christmas present to herself.

There was a tiny, albeit very minute, voice in the back of Emma's head telling her that she shouldn't be pissing her boss off. Especially considering the fact that the woman had given Emma her start in Storybrooke. When the blonde had come to town over a year ago, searching for a new, small place to restart, Regina had given her the job of being her go-to girl. But not without stipulations, of course. Emma had been warned to steer clear of the mayor not very long after she'd appeared in town. She was even told that the Mayor's last go-to girl had run off crying, but Emma had taken the job anyway. It was a fresh start and she couldn't turn down the only job offer she had.

However, the blonde had quickly found out just why they had all been warning her. Regina Mills was a hard ass, and that was putting it lightly. The woman was the most infuriating person Emma had ever come across. And that was saying something considering Emma had been passed from house to house as a child. Emma had encountered plenty of maddening people, but Regina beat them all by far. But however infuriating, no one could deny that Madam Mayor's looks were far beyond phenomenal. The brunette was a goddess among mortals in Emma's opinion, nasty temper aside.

Emma had actually surprised herself with sticking in the town and with the job for more than a year, even with Regina's usual haughty attitude. The blonde had a temper of her own though, so she had gone toe to toe with Regina before. Mary Margaret, her mousy roommate, had told her she was the only one to ever argue with Regina that way. The entire town had seen the fiasco, most of the citizens of Storybrooke front and center as Regina and Emma yelled at each other over Emma getting Regina's instructions wrong. It had been a hell of a sight, especially considering that most people had never witnessed Regina undone before. Emma was lucky she still had her job, but Regina had decided that the blonde had balls and her go-to girl certainly needed balls.

This little surprise of Emma's was perhaps the biggest ballsy move she had tried yet though. Regina was the Grinch of Storybrooke, perhaps even worse than the Grinch and Mr. Scrooge put together. The older woman had vehemently told Emma that she was not a fan of Christmas and she would not tolerate Christmas music or the exchanging of gifts. Regina hadn't mentioned anything about decorations, but it had practically been implied. However, Emma had completely ignored the implication and decided to give the Mayor's office a little Christmas cheer. The blonde was quite proud of herself as she glanced over the plethora of decorations once more. With a mischievous grin, Emma exited the Mayor's office and closed the door behind her, making her way to her own desk to await the infamous Mayor to return from her meeting.

Only an hour had passed before Emma heard the front door of the office open. When the blonde looked up, she saw exactly whom she expected. Regina Mills waltzed in, the click of her heels echoing through the room. There was an annoyed look on her face and Emma had to hold back the smile that threatened to break across her lips. When Regina came back from meetings with a severe look of annoyance on her face, it meant the meeting didn't go exactly as she had planned. Fortunately for Emma's amusement, that happened ninety-five percent of the time.

"Good evening, Madam Mayor. How was the meeting?" Emma asked, trying to cover the slight lilt of sarcasm in her words.

Regina narrowed her brown eyes, throwing Emma a murderous glare. The blonde's sarcasm was definitely detected.

"I refuse to answer your question. It's clear by the look on your face that you already know." Regina growled, turning away from Emma and towards her office door.

Emma chuckled and shook her head as she rolled her eyes. "Loosen up, Madam Mayor. It's Christmas time. Be jolly."

The sound of clicking heels once again stopped and Emma bit her lip to keep from letting out another laugh. Emma was sure that if there was such a thing as magic, the look Regina was giving her would have turned her to dust or at least set her on fire. Hell, she would have been dead long ago if such a thing as magic existed. Emma lived to get under Regina Mills' skin.

"I will not be **jolly**." The Mayor growled the word, lip curling up into a sneer. It looked as if it killed her to even say the word. "And as I've told you time and again, Ms. Swan, I am not, nor will I ever be, the type of woman to throw herself into the 'Christmas Spirit.'" Regina brought her hands up to make air quotations, still sneering even as the last word left her mouth.

Emma shrugged, unaffected by Regina's words. "Whatever floats your boat, lady."

Regina let out an exaggerated huff before deciding to ignore the blonde and return to the work awaiting her on her desk. Emma watched with amused green eyes, knowing full well what was waiting for the infamous Mayor on the other side of the door. Just as Regina opened the door to her office, Emma's eyes flicked up to the mistletoe she had hung up for good measure. As much as Regina's attitude could really put Emma in a bad mood, she had wanted to kiss the woman since the day she had met her. This, apparently, would be the only way she could slide one in.

The blonde sat back in her chair, awaiting the explosion Regina was sure to have upon seeing the mass amount of decorations she had not asked for. It took a moment after Regina opened the door, but as soon as her brown eyes lifted up to gaze into her room, a gasp escaped her painted lips. It took all of a second for her temperature to rise to new heights.

"MS. SWAN! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" The enraged brunette screamed, turning her enraged glare back to Emma.

"It's decorations. I wanted to make this place a little more lively for Christmas. Just because you're a real Grinch doesn't mean everyone else has to be." Emma's tone was completely nonchalant as she rose from her chair and advanced towards Regina. Probably not the smartest idea, but the blonde had always been one to ride the ragged edge of disaster. There was a small, silent and tense moment of silence before Regina's deadly low voice filled the air.

"You will take **all **of this down…" Regina gave a dramatic pause, body visibly tensing even further. "Or I will destroy your happiness if it is the last thing I do."

Emma blinked, not having anticipated such a sentence being spoken. However, the threat rolled right over her and the blonde let out an amused laugh, rolling her head back and letting her blonde curls bounce a bit. Regina's irate facial expression turn to one of complete surprise as Emma's laughter erupted and then died down. Finally Emma pulled her head back into the right position and let her amused green eyes roll for the second time since Regina had walked in.

"Psh. Right. If I had any happiness to destroy after working for you for so long." Emma raised an eyebrow, much like Regina had done to her countless times before, and advanced slowly on the woman. She stopped just before they were both under the mistletoe. One step from Regina and they would be in the perfect position. Regina was silent for only a moment longer before she took a menacing step towards the blonde.

"Ms. Swan. If you do not-"

Regina was abruptly interrupted by the feeling of Emma's lips pressed to hers. Her brown eyes went wide with surprise for a moment and then her brain short circuited soon after. Before the brunette realized what she was doing, Regina returned the kiss with more fervor than either one of them had ever expected. Truthfully, Regina had an eye for Emma Swan, but she had a reputation to keep. When Emma pulled back and looked up, Regina looked up with her and found the sight of mistletoe hanging above them. It explained the kiss, but it didn't explain the way the pair had kissed each other. Regina looked back to Emma after a moment and found the blonde grinning widely and proudly at her.

It took a few minutes before Regina was able to pull herself together and bring back her poised and regal stance and attitude. She straightened out imagined wrinkles on her suit and tried to ignore the way Emma was looking at her. Normally Regina would have something snide or cutting to say, but Emma had knocked the fight right out of her. The brunette cleared her throat and turned to look back at her office. Regina would never admit it, but the decorations did seem to bring her office to life. When she turned around again, Emma was standing much closer to her than she had remembered. The blonde pressed a light and playful kiss to the Mayor's cheek before pulling back and turning to move back to her desk.

Emma's final words to Regina before she sat in her chair and flashed the brunette a grin were, "Merry Christmas, Madam Mayor."


	2. Dry Cleaning

**Disclaimer**: I do not own these characters, nor do I own anything from the show. Although, this episode made me wish that I did. I just have crazy ideas. So shoot me if I wanna write them down!

**Side Note**: Since writing Merry Christmas, Madam Mayor, I decided to make that AU into a small series. So, this is part of that AU and I'll be adding more stories from time to time. Thank you, butyouveneverbeeninlove, for letting me run with this idea. You're fantastic! 3

* * *

Emma Swan had been Regina Mills', the Mayor of Storybrooke, go-to girl for nearly two years. While it wasn't the best job the blonde had ever landed, it was actually the most entertaining. There were days, of course, that were just absolutely horrible. The Mayor wasn't exactly the most pleasant person to work for, or be around, and the entire town would consent to such a statement. Emma had tried countless times to move the Mayor out of her 'no stepping outside the rules' attitude, but to no avail. The woman just didn't know how to have fun. However, Emma never stopped trying. Sooner or later she'd crack that rigid wall Regina had built up.

That wasn't to say that the blonde hadn't ruffled the brunette's feathers a time or two. Emma was, in fact, the only person in the entire town able to make the Mayor stumble out of her usual pristine façade. The blonde had perfected her ways of what to say and when to say it just to get the exact reactions she wanted from Regina. Those reactions pretty much made her job worth the hassle. Today, though, was a day that Emma wanted to crawl in a hole and pull it in after her. Regina was at her bitchiest and Emma wanted to punch (maybe even possibly kiss, not that she would ever admit it) the pissy look off of her face. But instead of doing what she wanted, Emma gritted her teeth and did the job she had been hired to do.

As Emma retreated from her desk to put on her Winter jacket (Winter time in Storybrooke could be a real pain), Regina stood in the doorway of her office and continued to berate Emma with instructions on what do to. The blonde rolled her eyes every now and then, wishing she could block out the sound of Regina's voice.

"Please be careful with my clothes, Ms. Swan. I don't want to have to pay to get them cleaned twice. And keep the clothes in the plastic bags, just as they give them to you. Wrinkles are absolutely intolerable, so don't crumple them either. And please refrain from getting anything on the clothes or the bags either. Be as careful with as poss…"

Regina was quickly cut off as Emma approached the brunette, effectively silencing the infuriating woman by placing her finger on the Mayor's lips. The older woman was taken by surprise, her wide, brown eyes quickly betraying that fact. However, when she realized Emma had her finger on her lips, the surprised look was quickly replaced with anger. Regina took a step back, but just as she opened her mouth to chastise Emma, the blonde beat her to the punch.

"No offense, Madam Mayor, but a monkey could do this job. And besides, I've been doing this for too long now, so I know exactly what I have to do. You don't have to keep beating my damn ear off every time I go out to do something for you. I realize this is my job and you want me to do it well, but that doesn't mean I need to be verbally smacked around about it every freaking time. So just calm down, Jesus! Don't give yourself a coronary."

While Emma was aware that doing and saying such thing was definitely ballsy, the stunned look on Regina's face pretty much made it all worth it. Emma knew she was secure in her job, too, because no one else wanted to deal Her Royal Terror. So no matter how many times Regina liked to yell that she was fired, Emma knew very well that she would be let back into the office the very next morning.

"I've never seen anyone as rude as rude as you, Ms. Swan. How dare you interrupt me. Not only that, but how dare you place your surely unwashed finger on my lips." Malice dripped from each word Regina spoke, but Emma only rolled her green as eyes as usual.

Quickly, the young blonde turned from Regina and strutted towards the door. She wasn't going to hang around to get yet another lecture from the Royal Highness of Uptight Bitches.

"I'll be back later." Emma threw behind her as she disappeared out the door. "Your Majesty." She whispered just as the door clicked behind her.

* * *

Although Emma knew it would be better to just go straight for Regina's dry cleaning, her lack of hot chocolate in the past couple of days was starting to give her a headache. So, instead of going straight for the clothes and back to the office, Emma made a little detour to Granny's. The blonde needed her cinnamon hot chocolate fix, otherwise she'd be acting like Madam Mayor and nobody needed two of those in one small town.

Emma sat quietly in the back corner booth of the diner, amused green eyes watching a few of the Storybrooke citizens going about their day. What amused her most was Granny and Ruby's bickering. The two of them never ceased to make Emma chuckle quietly as she sipped on her favorite drink. Today was no different and Emma found herself reveling in the feel of the small town. Sure, she missed the big city, but this was her new life and she'd grown rather fond of it.

It was a moment later, as Emma cleared the last of her hot chocolate from the cup, that Ruby tore herself away from Granny to stop by Emma's table.

"You want another one, Emma?" Ruby questioned as she leaned to see that Emma had, in fact, drained her second hot chocolate.

Emma smiled fondly up and Ruby and then glanced up at the clock. The smile on her face disappeared as she realized what time it was.

"No thanks, Rubes. I have to go get Regina's dry cleaning and get back to the office. Otherwise she'll have conniption number two." A long sigh escaped the blonde's lips as she pushed herself out of the booth and onto her feet.

Ruby laughed, shaking her head at Emma. "I don't know how you put up with her. She's terrifying."

Emma actually chuckled at that as she slipped her jacket back on. "It's not so much that she's terrifying. It's just the constant nagging that's practically unbearable." Emma gave it a moment before she threw Ruby another smile. "Anyways, back to work for the Majesty. See you later." With a quick wave, Emma made her way out of the warm diner and into the cold Maine air.

* * *

Emma wasn't sure exactly what she had been expecting when retrieving Regina's clean clothes. Power suits, sure. Dresses, sure. However, when Emma was handed an entire stack of silk and lace panties in a vacuum packed bag, the blonde's jaw had nearly dropped to the floor. She had stood and stared at the for a moment before realizing the lady running the dry cleaners was talking to her. Emma averted her eyes as quickly as possible, giving the woman the best 'I wasn't just looking at my bosses panties' smile she could muster and paid the kind lady. Thankfully Emma got out without being questioned for gawking, but her face turned red as soon as she walked out of the door.

"Who knew Regina wore such hot panties." Emma muttered to herself as she stuff Regina's clothes and herself into her old yellow Bug.

As the clothes lay in her passenger seat, Emma stole another glance at them as she pulled her car onto the road. This time her surprised green eyes went a little wider.

"Holy shit! Is that a thong?" She yelled, swerving the car a little as she bent to get a closer look.

Emma blinked a few times, even rubbed at her eyes a little, to make sure she was seeing it right. Sure enough, right on top of the freshly pressed power suits, along with all the other panties, was a ruby red thong. Emma shook her head and had to let out a chuckle. She had always imagined Regina wore granny panties, was even sure she wore them. Sure, the Mayor was one hell of a good looking woman, but she was so uptight that Emma was positive she wouldn't wear anything that resembled what was sitting in the seat of her car. A smirk spread across pale lips as Emma continued on towards the office. There was no way she was going to let Regina live this down.

* * *

As Emma waltzed into the office with a shit eating grin, Regina appeared from around her door and glared evilly from the doorway.

"Did you get lost along the way, Ms. Swan? Are your directional skills that poor?" Every one of Regina's words oozed aggravation, but Emma just raised an eyebrow.

"Don't get your _panties_ in a wad, Madam Mayor." Emma responded, putting a bit of emphasis on the word panties.

Regina's eyes narrowed just a tad bit more, wondering why Emma would put emphasis on that particular word, but let it pass before lifting her own immaculate eyebrow.

"My dry cleaning, Ms. Swan? I do hope you at least did that right."

"It's all been collected and placed into your closet at home, just as you so _politely _requested." Emma replied sarcastically, blinking only once as she crossed her arms over her chest.

With a completely deadpan look on her face, Regina clapped her hands together and retorted, "Wow. You actually managed to do something right. I'm impressed." Her tone was completely monotone, no emotion shining through at all until then end when her brown eyes rolled once.

Normally Regina's bitchy comment would have bothered her, but a picture of the older woman's panties entered her mind and the only thing she could muster was a large smirk. Eventually, Emma turned to make her way back to her desk, but she couldn't leave the Mayor behind without a comment.

"Yes, I did actually do something right…." The blonde gave a pause before stopping and turning her head slightly toward the brunette, giving her only a peak of her smile. "Nice panties, by the way. Didn't know you had it in you to wear such a… minimal amount of clothing." Emma threw a wink behind her before turning back and making her way fully to her desk.

Emma didn't miss the surprised look on Regina's face as she left her behind and she wondered if Madam Mayor would be letting her retrieve her dry cleaning ever again.


End file.
